


Applause

by Tddkl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Discretion is Advised, Sexual Humor, clap - Freeform, clap me with lasagna daddy, clapping kink, fuck you obama made me do this, keith has a clapping kink, lance has a snapping kink, like if crack was on crack, snap, snapping kink, this goes out to the klapping dicks gc, this is my first ao3 fic and im starting off with a BANG, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tddkl/pseuds/Tddkl
Summary: "someone write a joke klance smut fic where lance claps Keith's dick bc of some weird clapping fetish" and so I did.





	1. I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> how do I even  
> ,,,,,,,  
> i can fucking explain

 

 _My Heart Will Go On_ had come to a close as Keith pulled his kazoo from his mouth like after a well-accommodated blowjob and waited for the audience's praise. First, nothing. And then all it took was for one hand to slap against another when the audience stood and gave him his standing ovation. Keith didn't know how to react when all of his blood rushed down south. it all happened so fast, much like the clapping.

Slow claps, fast claps, sultry calps. Sexy...sexy...claps. all of those hands slapping one another. Some turned sideways and made an 'X' shape when they met. Foncy claps that meant the tips of the finger met with the bottom of the palm and tapped gently yet rapidly, those made keiths insides tingle in ways that no man had ever made him. The ones where both hands are cupped and they make a bass-ier sound, he virtually thrusts his hips into nothing but thick air at the sound. Claps that made a 'swish, swoosh' sound when they ever so gently brush passed the other. Oh boy, Keith almost came to the musical composition that was the audience cheer.

The horny boy's mullet went to cover his pupils that were blown to the size of his balls when he cast his violet eyes down. And he wishes he hadn't. Because when he did, he saw his pants. right there, smack **dab** in the middle of his jeans right where his fly lived. his pp made a tiny horizontal Mount Everest inside of his grey skinny jeans. They felt tighter as the applause only grew and grew and grew, much like to his little friend.

But he couldn't stop now, oh no. The show must go on. It always has and it always will, no matter how horny. Looking to the left he did a weird gesticulation to signal pidge, his stagehand, that he wanted a chair. Maybe sitting would hide his problem.

So he did. He sat. And he wished he hadn't. Because when he did, the rough fabric of his boxers plus his jeans had rubbed against his arousal but BOY DID IT FEEL GOOD. softly moaning into the mic, he whispered a soft "Dammit," and brought his dick sized kazoo back up to his lips, beginning his piece. The clapping ceased when he started to play. Thank the gods except for Zeus.

For his next piece, a singer was let on to the stage and he began.

"The winter takes all

It's the thrill of one more kill

Will never sacrifice their will"

emotions swirled in and around Keith as goosebumps fled onto his creamy skin. He played beautifully. sure, his jaw began to hurt from playing so passionately but he's sucked enough dick in his life to the point where his face muscles were phenomenal. The last part of the song came faster than Keith did last night. he sucked in a deep breath and blew into his instrument.

"And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!

And it's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!

And the world is last to fall"

 

The kazoo quacked out its final note and fin.

 

This time, the applause came roaring and beating and flooding in on the boy. Hands slapping against hands, transpiring one after another. Poor boy didn't know what to do. His hips shifted on their own as more blood rushed from his brain down to his genitals. that could explain why he wasn't mentally conceiving. one of his shaky hands raised and he gripped the mic, removing it from his face as he moaned out a small "m-more..."

Maybe the audience heard him, or maybe it was because Steven Yeun, the singer, took a bow. The applause increased to a greater volume and Keith threw his head back against the chair. "hnn...don't s-stop!" Keith's face probably resembled the head of his dick or Takis; hot, red, and ready to be sucked. It didn't take long for keiths breathing to accelerate along with his heart rate; A million miles an hour, he felt.

Back arching and toe-curling pleasure surmounted his body when one boy, _one boy_ from the front row stood and clapped for him. It was that clap that made Keith buck into the air. Lance McClaimedKeithsBooty. He cheered and clapped loud and hard, screaming Keith's name and exalting him as if he were a god. "Scream my name and clap me, daddy." Keith sighed through a moan.

Yes, Keith KoCAME was having an orgasm right there, center stage, where everybody could watch. call him an exhibitionist will you. He hadn't come yet, no no. he was waiting until the  _real_  applause came. the one where the star of the show would bow and...yeah. The audience would clap really loud and then,

**N U T**

so Keith sat up as straight as he could ever be, smiled passed his lust painted features, and dipped his head along with his back and awaited the climax. _Both of them._

 

a tsunami of skin slapping skin conquered each and every one of Keith's senses. All nine of them. For him, it all played out in slow motion. The way that one hand would come in contact with another and pound, emitting the most erotic sound. His ears listened passed the cheering and screaming as he only cared for the flesh on flesh action. The boy cried out and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Latex. Almost as if his ears were ' ** _Lonce_ _, Bass Boosted edition_** ' I mean, come on. Lemon shouted and clapped and jumped and let a few tears fall at how beautifully his frenemy had played the most delicate and intricate, yet exquisite instrument.

 

"Clap my dick like that, hnnn-" Almost there, Keith was.

 

more clapping.

 

_smack_

_slap_

_clap_

_quack_

 

 

Keith was sent into overdrive as his abdomen tightened and reality slowly slipped between the sieve that was his mind. Arms, legs, and everything in between was lit on fire when his dick twitched and drooled in his pants. Vision blurry, palms sweaty, knees weak, and his arms were heavy. his hips grinding into nothing while the audience continued to applaud him. Maybe they were enjoying just how much Keith was. Mind buzzing louder than the bees in that one movie, his moans came spilling from his mouth one after another, like rabbits during mating season. His cock drooled at the ongoing sounds, and here he came.

 

how had Keith become like this without being touched? that, my friend, was the power of clapping. He huffed, and puffed, and busted a nut all over himself.

 

Left there, panting and exhausted from how hard he had become and came Keith finally opened his eyes to see thousands of smiling faces. They all stopped clapping but they still cheered at how amazing Keith's orgasm had looked. Through the small cracks of his eyelids, he could see Lube, blushing. what a night, what a night, what a night.

The next performer made their way onto the stage, a poet. The audience started to snap in courtesy of the performer. 

As Keith was being dragged off of the stage by Steven Yeun, he swears he saw Lebron's face tighten and eyes widened.

 

But that's none of his business.

 

One song kept playing in the back of keiths mind as he walked towards his dressing room and into the bathroom. His hips straddled the bathroom faucet and he turned the cold water on. Slowly lifting his still hard pp from his pants and sticking it under the freezing water, he hissed as he sang:

 

 _"I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-_ plause _, live for the applause-_ plause  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I Love When Your Fingers Go *snap* A H ~ !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KEITH HAS A CLAPPING KINK AND LANCE HAS A SNAPPING KINK" and so I wrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is even worse I am so sorry

The next performer appeared from behind the long cascade of red that hid the sides of the stage from the audience. Long teal structures strutted onto the platform and immediately made their presence known. Lance's blue  **orbs** trailed up the figures long slimy legs, eye-fuckingly-slow, and was met with big, shiny orange irises that had his heart singing within seconds. Sitting down onto the stool that had miraculously appeared, the legs of the chiseled figure pulled up into its body and completely disappeared after a long, disgusting, yet a hypnotizing moment.

Lance didn't know what to do with himself. This...This man! oh, how this single man had entrapped Lance in such way that only Keith and Allura had ever been capable of.

The creature maneuvered the microphone with those two balls that he called eyes. Its eyes were attached to two long sticks that stuck out from its head. Lance's face became a soft shade of pink lemonade because bitches love sticks. 

Shiny and glittering lights flashed onto the skin of the creature, lighting up the stage around it; making everything and everyone look so pretty. The stage, it glistened like a sweat covered body after a good fuck. Like a hot, wet tongue, two red curtains that framed the stage swayed and flicked and shooked with anticipation. A smooth lawn mower type sound embraced the auditorium in a buttery hug: It started just as fast as it had stopped, repeating only twice.

Finally, the speaker spoke thus,

"Meow, mrow, mroow, meooww,"

A softened sound of air leaving a balloon escaped Romelle. She sat beside Lance, "He has such a way with words." Only then did Lance realize that Keith hadn't come from backstage yet. I mean, he  _came_ , but where was he?

His elbow played with Hunk's who was seated to the other side of him, well, one seat away; for he had left the seat next to him open for his pet rock--I'm sorry, girlfriend. Handjob's neck twisted in a way that a rag would when you just couldn't seem to ring all of the water out, his head following. "What's up, man?" 

"Yo, where's Kanye?" Lance's **blue balls** of sight flickered between the stage and the back of hunks ear as he still tried to listen to the powerful message that was being shared in the poem.

"Mrow. Mrow. MRoew mROw mewo mrwo, MeOW" Said the turtle.

"Kmart? I dunno, man. Last I saw him--he came, and then he was practically a corpse being dragged from the stage." Homo slung his arm around his rock and smiled at her. The rock continued to lay there, lifeless.

Lance was about to say something else but apparently, the giraffe on stage had said something powerful, because then the crowd erupted into the song of the crabs. All it took was for a simple click to travel down his ear and into his groin. Snapping left and right, whooping and cheering and some even brought to tears. His own fingers almost joined in, but all of a sudden Lance had to squeeze his legs and clap a hand over his mouth, keeping them both shut. too bad Karen wasn't here to hear.

"F-Fuck..." Simply having the fuck finger apply a small pressure to the thumb and making a small click sound had Lance becoming a brass instrument within seconds. Whose Mr. Trumboner now? A trumpet, A tuba of lube, french horny, he was. 

They continued to snap, and it didn't once stop. Were the gods here to watch Lance suffer? Fuck the gods especially Zeus.

His chest rose like an ocean and fell like an empire to the beat of that one part in rap god by M&M. From the ass-cracks of his eyes, he saw a mop of a mullet that he'd recognize anywhere. Fucking Katy Perry. His legs moved like his mom's spaghetti, that or he had flaccid penises for limbs as he stumbled over to where Honk's rock had been resting. And he sat. right there, right on top of Hentai's fucking rock and of course his asshole sucked it right up as if were a buttplug. A needy man he was.

Headass gawed horrifically at the scene, but kink sat there and let the thing sink into him as if it were nothing.

The crab starting spitting some more bars making the audience snap louder and harder, Lance had to muffle a moan or else he would seem just as needy as Krusty had been. AND HE'S NOT A NEEDY LITTLE BITCH.

At least, that was his plan until five warm tentacles cuddled Lance's member, somehow bi-passing his pants and his boxers. they just shot out--all in one go.

It had, in fact, turned out to be Korn's hand. Lance looked directly at the other boy, eyeing him a silent plea.

The hamster on stage took a deep breath before breathing out, "Mewo, Meow, Mrow, Eat coochie, Mroew." 

More snapping. Some snaps were loud, like those snaps that required extra pressure; to really get that arousing 'click'. Those snaps where they were kind of soft but they were still just as delightful; the kind that made him tingle. The snaps that weren't even snapped, they were just the sound for two fingers scraping against one another, creating a fleshy sound. But Lance liked them all. They all had his dick pumping with excitement.'

Kik played Lance's dick like a joystick making him arch his back. His hot, precummed finger swiped the slit and then slowly ran down the length like one of those sexy pancake commercials; the ones where the molasses would slowly drip from the hot cake and pool around the plate. The hentai-porn-like finger squeezed at the bass, obliging Lance's eyes to shoot open and he used his own hentai hand to push keef's away. Being the confused furry he was, Kardashian cocked his head to the side and whined. Lance shook his head, panting.

"no...n-no more. s'not you. it's-- it's them." Like a needy hole, his eyelids fluttered from open to shut in an intangible pattern. His vision had gone blurry as the snaps continued.

 

_snap_

_click_

_snap_

_click_

 

Then it became louder,,, almost,,,6D to him.

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

T'was knuckles, he had started snapping tantalizingly slow, matching the rhythm of Lance's fruitless thrusts. He started to snap faster, along with the crowd that surrounded them making him cry out and grip the seat with knuckle-whitening force. "F-Faster~ Ple- AH~! PLEASE!" Kootchie obeyed and started to snap quicker and relished in every moment of being able to see him like this. He then began to use both hands to snap and watched when Lane threw his head onto the red cushions behind him, hips speeding up along with his muffled breaths. Lance had been sent into **maximum overdrive.**

"SNAP ME HARDER DADDY~ SNAP ME LIKE LOTOR SNAPPED HIS NECK- UGH, Y-YES~ !"

 

**s q uel  c h**

 

All of his sticky nut juice spilled from his still twitching rod, like Ratatouille and friends in that one movie. His breathing slowed along with the snapping. The performer had finished his segment and dipped his head in a form of a bow.

 

"And that was,  _'How I Coul Be Happier if Only I Had Knees'_ by Gary The Snail."  The entire theatre discharged in a song of bravos and claps and snaps. Both Lance and Kut Spazzed at the noise and they were collectively and instantly hard. Harder than Horton's pet rock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harder than serving proper LGBTQ+ rep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is currently 12am maybe I shouldn't have done this


	3. Everybody Clap Your Hands *moan*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith nuts during the cha cha slide" and so he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets worse from here on out folks

Keith was spread out against the bed like a patient etherized upon a table while Lance stood tall in the middle of the room like a throbbing erection as he scrolled through pornhub. A groan of a bitch in heat rumbled from the pit of Keith's chest when one of his hands had planted itself over top of his eyelids. Lance perked up like the ears of a furry and spoke,

"Hey, I found something!" 'Guy shoves an entire Mountain Valley water bottle up his ass and goes down on a rocking twink, raw' Came up on the screen that Lance was beholding. The other boy growled and his fist came slamming down against the plump mattress.

"No! I want to watch the other one--the one where they dress up as Steve and Herobrine and they 'yin-yang'." Whined the boy. They had been arguing over what to watch for hours now. Lance seemed to always go for 'shoving large things up their ass' while Keith was more into role-play. It was a terrible sight. Lance's smirk looked like a manufactory errored strap on that had been used one too many times as his eyebrows did the thing and he pointed a wiggly finger towards Keith.

"How about...We have-"

"I am not having prescription butt-sex with you, Lance." Keith was tired of having to scrub Zyrtec powder off of his dick every time Lance felt even the slightest shiver run down his shoulders. Or how getting NyQuil out of his hole was a pain in the ass, literally. Not only that, but each and every time Keith wanted to get eaten out he'd have to deal with his partner going completely numb and screaming about how they couldn't feel their dick because Keith had shoved one too many ibuprofen pills up his ass. Or even that time where his fuck buddy had passed out right in the middle of their Ronald McDonald x god crossover role-play. Eventually, he grew tired of having to explain to his brother why god was half naked and crushing Keith under his holy weight; let alone still not have pulled out nor uncuffed him.

Blinking rapidly and blushing, "Wh- Keith I- I wasn't...We're not...No." He turned back to the TV and, after a few clicks and typing, he faced Keith again, "I was going to suggest a dance battle. Whoever wins gets to pick the video."

He hopped from the bed and almost impulsively wanted to grab one of those high-end fashion mannequins by the ankles and bash Lance's rib cage in because, "What the fuck, Lance! You know I can't dance!"

Charmingly and reassuringly he flashed one of those dazzling smiles, "That's okay. This one tells you what to do. It's a classic." And before Keith could protest, Lance had grabbed him by the ankle-- horror-movie-style-- and wrenched him from the soft cushions. A thud matched his landing to the hardened carpet, and after the buzzing from the pain subsided he slowly rounded up from the floor.

A hand came shooting out in the fashion that a hot stream of cum would in attempt to snatch the remote, "Lance, I don't think-"

 

_"THIS IS SOMETHING NEW, THE CASPER SLIDE PART TWO, FEATURING THE PLATINUM BAND_

_AND THIS TIME,_

_WE'RE GONNA GET_

_**FUNKY!"** _

 

Oddly enough, he'd never done the Cha-Cha Slide before. He'd never even heard of it. Now, Lance didn't know that Keith had never been exposed to this sort of mainstream thing. Nor did he know that Keith had a thing for hand on hand contact. Both of the boys expected Lance to most likely win resulting in Keith force feedingly watch some guy shove a bottle up his rear as Lance came at the sight of it. But, no. Things took a turn for the... _better?_

Keith decided to follow along and see where the lyrics would take him. He got ready and-

 

"Everybody, **clap** your hands! **Clap, clap, clap, clap** your hands. **Clap, clap, clap** -"

 

He froze.

 

Trying not to react is what he desperately needed to do, what he desperately _wanted_ to do, but he couldn't. He just kept...REPEATING IT. And then the clapping in the background of the song. Why. Why, oh, why was he being punished. Fine! Lance could watch his stupid video! Just, please. Anything...Anything but this.

'Cause, of course, his penis had other plans. It twitched and growled and shook and cried for friction. Keith's hands who had grown a will of their own shot out and grabbed the nearest thing it could find. The beer bottle sitting on the table. It pressed against his clothed pole and he started to grind emptily onto the thing. A moaned "Y-Yeehaw~!" broke free just like Gabriella and Troy in that one song. Lance saw It all happen. He was standing right-fucking-there. So he said,

"Is that a challenge, Mullet?" A 'no' got lost in the tunnel of Keith's deep throat when he almost let another moan slip. Well, he did but it came out suppressed and strained. Much like Keith when he first told his brother that he was gay.

So, Lance being the overly competitive, attention starved, and self-obsessed mountain of gay that he was, he grabbed a miscellaneous bottle, pulled down his trousers along with his Flex Tape boxers, and stuck his already hardened spaghetti noodle into the mouth of the bottle. It almost didn't fit because he was the size of the fucking rock. No, no-- not a rock, _The Rock._

"L-Lance!" Keith almost dropped his dick bottle in shock. And as if the gods minus Zeus had heard his silent prayer, the clapping was over. 

Lance was fucking, pumped though. His bottle-protected-fiddle swinging with pride as he took it to the left and then backward. when it was his turn to hop, he half expected the bottle to rip his dick from his flesh and it to flop on the floor and gasp for air; Like an oxygen breathing fish, only this time it's not a fish, it's his dick, and blood is spewing from its mouth because it's his fucking dick and why is it detached from his...yeah.

Keith was too absorbed in Lance's bottled-dick to grasp what was about to happen next. 

 

"FREEZE, EVERYBODY CLAP YO HANDS-" and they clap for what seemed like hours. 

 

The boy who suffered greatly turned the shade of a chameleon on a red dildo as his disco stick sprung into action. Bottled-dick-destroyer, on the other hand, started to fuck the bottle to the throb of the music, literally squirting jizz into the bottle as he did it. The white cock chowder coated the bottle like a reverse dalmatian. weirdest fucking shit he's ever seen. "Mmm~ A-Ah! B-Becky~," moaned he.

Keith's hand the hammer, and his dick the nail, he does close to the same things. Somehow removing all of his clothing, he wounds up pumping his yogurt slinger at the same pace. His long, nimble fingers tease the head slowly then go in for the kill as they roughly pump. only to squeeze the base to delay his own release. He's a sadist if you didn't know. He does this for a while, letting reality completely fade away until Lance screams something at him.

 

"Just fucking come, you masochist!"

"nnNYYYAAA~"

 

And so he did, his twinkie filling shooting from his water spout at speeds unknown. But he keeps pumping. Up and down, Up and down, Up and down, Up and down. over and over 'til the overstimulation came close to killing him. The clapping still rang in his ears. in his head. through his life. His member started to harden again.

 **'clap'** he was close.

 **'clap'** oh, so ready to come again.

   **'clap'** He wanted someone to clap his dick just like Ninki Minjaj would clap dat ass.

    **'clap'** it's going down.

      **'clap'** and he's yelling "timber!"

 

"Ow!" Back to reality, Keith went. turning towards the source of audible discomfort, he saw Lance, looking at his red dick. "I cut my dick." A small, red gash the size of Keith's yeehaw hat lined his dick horizontally.

 

Why did that turn his clap on lamp back on? That, he doesn't know. but it did. and he projectile launched his penis pudding all over the TV. bashfully and steadily facing Lance, he panted out,

 

"So...who won?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who won?


	4. infinity nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if lance has a snapping kink,,,, thanos must be his crush" and he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIterally hate thIS

Our favorite red and blue gays were inside of the Allaping/Klapping Athena/Kian Cinema, lounging in their fancy recliner seats and waiting for the show to begin.

Neither of the boys had seen Infinity War, so Keith had suggested that they go see it as a romantic getaway. "What a spectacular idea! This totally won't end in a weird fantasy written by some minor dosed up on cough medicine and crushed up baby aspirin as 3am," Lance had said as they got ready for an evening set to for fifty shades of white.

This brings us to where they are now, and just so we don't fill this paragraph with useless imagery, the dimly lit theatre descended into darkness and the "AAC' intro played on screen. After another round of darkness, Marvel's iconic opening flashed when sounds of war echoed within the 8D audio in the background. Lance nuzzled his thiccness into the rim-red leather, fingers interlocking with his boyfriend who sat to the left of him. To his other left lay an empty chair. Being in the front row didn't bother them; it only meant that he and Keith could pointer-finger-emoji-and-okay-hand-emoji where everyone could see. 

Twenty minutes in, Keith slid an eleven-inch Twizzler into his mouth. Fucker didn't even chew it-- Just deep throated the rope and swallowed it whole. What a saint. Lance followed his lead and stuck an entire chili dawg down his tunnel and downed it like a Lauren Montgomery; A snake. All in one go, he's had a lot of practice.

As soon a the purple-fleshed god appeared Lance's heart started racing. Dark eyes seemingly staring into his blue ones, resting above his perfectly positioned nose. That square draw that his lips craved. He wanted to trail kisses all over and around it. He wanted to fuck it. He wanted to stick his dick in his ear and call him Steve. The chiseled arms sprouted from the man's torso, looking so delectable. His teeth just wanted to sink in a bite them.

The leather under him protested as he squirmed and three little lines of pink shown on his cheeks, "S-Senpai~ OwO~"

Pupils blew wide and palms shakier than ever his imagination started to run wild like beast chasing for its prey. Two hard and erect nipple would lay on Thanos' chest, awaiting Lance's mouth. A sixteen pack integrated into his stomach and drawing down to a v-line. He would be wearing infinity-panties, where his thighs would poke out from the bottom and be meaty as heck. He'd be able to crush him with those big, purple thighs.

His pp yeeted itself from its slumber and started to wiggle in excitement.

Kneeling in front of Thor, Papi Thanos was left panting while being held by the back of his sexy, round, bald, lickable head-- just like Keith had been the night before. But instead, a dick was been driven into him, not an ax through the chest. Groaning in agony pierced the atmosphere. More rapid breaths and then, "You should have gone for this head," The sound sounded a sound of James Charles stans from the deep dark butthole of stan twitter. The Bohemian Rhapsody of all sounds; His Moby Dick. Dick, dick dick dick, his pp was Kirishima hard. Like an e-girl, his face took on a darker pink and he shifted his lower half to gain some type of friction. Precum spilled from the tip in small droplets like a broken coffee machine, slowly accumulating more and more drops until solid faucet of liquid started to stream from the nozzle.

Penetrating the thickness around him, the snapped revved past his ears, toyed with his sonic-speed-heart, ran a few laps around lower intestines, and then rocket-launched down his dick. Moans dripped from his lewd lips while he simultaneously arched his and back and screwing his eyes and legs shut. That thang boinged from the inside of his tight jeans and cried at the fabric. It sent tingles down the hairs of his neck and traveled downtown. Leaving a long, wet stripe of quivering skin down his backside, all the way down to his forbidden forest.

"D-Daddy Thanos, A-AH~!" He moaned as T'Challa disintegrated. Another wave of pleasure hit Lance as the image of Thanos pouncing onto him and holding him down with his **big meaty claws** flooded his thoughts. "RYUUGA WAGATEKI WO KURAU~!" A geyser of milk erupted from his uncooked spaghetti noodle. It coated his seat and the one next to it and the floor and Keith's stupid mullet and the inside of his pants. Keith licked his lips and glared. It dripped wet from his soaked raven hair like Keith when his last flight landed safely.

"Lance what the fuck"

"Thanos can sister snap me like that"

"Stop"

Lance wanted Thanos' pickaxe to mine his ore, he wanted him to Dr his Phil. To stick his harry down his potter, to donky his kong. The snap rang through his mind, causing him to spaz. seeing white, and not thinking it was god but all the cum that he was about to release.

"Keith, I want you to stick your thick purple cock in me and snap your fingers like Big Boy Thanos" And there his cock went, still hard and soaring on cloud sixty-nine. At this point Lance had tears in his eyes, crying from his hardness and how hot and suckable Thanos looked right about now. Those lips, perfect for pecking. That chin perfected for fucking. Lance was a chin fucker, yes he was.

"Mr. Stark, I don't want to go," Spiderman clung to Elon Musk for dear life, literally. Lance was still hard and spitting cum like sonic's coins win he's touched. But now he was also sad. Horny and sad, he was.

The movie ended and the credits rolled like that time Lance used a rolling pin to flatten Keith's ass. They waited until the credits stopped in order to watch the last scene. After that, The theatre burst into a loud moan of applause. Keith still, then came, then cried. "Fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,D im not editing this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
> Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
> Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
> Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
> Make it real loud  
> Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
> (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
> Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch
> 
> Shut up this is my first ao3 fic and i regret nohing


End file.
